Diamante Pretty Cure!
Diamante Pretty Cure! (ディアマンテプリキュア！''Diamantepurikyua'') is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Naturall and is the sixth installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Pretty Cure series. It is scheduled to air on February 7th, 2021, succeeding [[Sparkly Pretty Cure!|''Sparkly Pretty Cure!]] in its initial timeslot. It marks the 5th anniversary of the Naturall and the Atsuiaka Pretty Cure spinoffs. Its themes include angsty teenagers, making friends, and girl power. Plot Hey guys, my name is Luna and today is the first day of school as a freshman in the 9th grade in Brooklyn. Little did I know, that day was the day I was going to be a Pretty Cure! You should've said so, Kyuru, you can't just crap on my bag like that! Alas, I am now Cure Dynamite. My friends are Cure Splash, Cure Daylight, and Cure Argent. We save the day. The end. Characters Pretty Cure * Luna Crawford - A brave girl but not brave enough to beat up a bad guy or end up in the whirlpool of hell. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rosario' and her theme color is blue. * Olivia Corbyn - A sweet girl that loves sunshine and rainbows and heavy metal... for some reason. Her alter ego is Cure Clockwork and her theme color is red. * Layla Baugh - Layla is always one to look on the bright side, even when some really bad stuff is going on. Her alter ego is Cure Lightning and her theme color is yellow. * Madison Perkins - She says she's always serious but she can't stop making jokes. Her alter ego is Cure Arrow and her theme color is pink. * Ximena Velez - She likes fun things, like obliterating her enemies. That's about it, though. Her alter ego is Cure Secret and her theme color is purple. She likes saying "そんな" (son'na). Allies * Kyuru - A cat-like fairy that ends her sentences with ~kyuru. One cool cat. * Arigato - Kyruru's cat-like fairy boyfriend that ends his sentences with ~ree. He's always mean. * Dia Patel - That one person you want to be a Cure so bad *cough cough* Regina, Bibury *cough cough* but it never happens. Antagonist Company * idk, satan Secondary Characters * Varnan Parker - A wannabe showoff who can't get a girl. * K'yeon Chandler - A good friend. * Evan Bates - A dude that somehow gets all the girls. * Elcee Singleton - A dude that can sing. * Randarious Hudson - A Soundcloud rapper. * Leslee Tyson - Thinks she can look cool. * Alanna Howe - You cool, man * Miley Riley - Mean. Like, really mean. * Tyree Whitney - Evil guy who owns an evil company. * Carmen Wolfe - Whitney's right-hand man. * Irvin Watkins - Whitney's left-hand man. * Haylie O'Donnell - A singer who is also a witch. * Jalandra Harmon - A girl that claims to be the best girl in class. Locations * Brooklyn is the borough of New York City that the Diamante Pretty Cure live in. Trivia * The series takes place in the same universe as ''Happy Happy Pretty Cure!''. Gallery none Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries